


当英雄老去/When Heroes Grow Old

by cete_ruinam



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cete_ruinam/pseuds/cete_ruinam
Summary: -Bond并不想承认他老了。“Q.”“Double-o-seven.”当两只手相握的时候，他们便知道他们的命运从此相连。“也许有一天他不会再是007，但他永远会是他的特工。”
Relationships: James Bond & Q, James Bond/Q
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	当英雄老去/When Heroes Grow Old

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [When Heroes Grow Old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466081) by [kellyh000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyh000/pseuds/kellyh000)



> 第一次发文！我终于申请到了ao3的账号我死了  
> 嗑00Q上瘾无法自拔😂  
> 这篇文我从半夜12点写到五点，然后发现才写了六千六不到.......  
> 现在有英文版啦！感谢kellyh000大大的翻译！翻的超好，文笔完全碾压我，大家快去看！  
> 对话中英文胡乱切，渣文笔务必体谅

“Bond，目标在舞厅右侧，周围有三个保镖，大厅四角各有人把守，鉴于舞厅内并没有遮挡物，我建议你先把二楼楼梯间里的狙击手解决掉，而不是莽撞的直接冲进大厅内火拼。”

“Copy that.” Bond小心的推开因为无人使用，把手已经开始生锈的侧门，在一阶一阶登上楼梯时尽量放轻了脚步，手中紧握最新的PPK指纹枪。端着枪聚精会神留意舞厅内动静的狙击手并没有注意到身后有一名00特工靠近，而等他听到手枪上膛的声音时已经晚了。为了今晚的任务被Q装上了特质消音器的PPK在Bond扣动扳机时没有发出半点响声，下一秒子弹就贯穿了狙击手穿着防弹衣的胸膛——Q支部设计的新型子弹，目前的所有防弹衣皆对它无效。

“So I'm not as old as you think. ”Bond抄起已经倒地的狙击手手中仍然紧握的狙击枪，一边检查剩余子弹数量一边快步拐出楼梯间——Q正在耳麦里告诉他二楼的西北角有一处供客人歇息的茶水间，已经空置多年，那里是进行狙杀的最好角度——，嘴上还不住的调侃自己结婚三年的丈夫。“至少没有老到爬个七层楼梯都连咳带喘，不像某人因缺乏锻炼连晨跑都跟不上速度。”

“Oh，shut up Bond.”Q无奈的叹了口气，按了按眉心。“要不然你就别想再进我的家门。”  
“是我们的家门，亲爱的。”

岁月不饶人——即便是MI6明星特工James Bond，不老的神话也忍不住会感叹。尽管不愿承认，但是迟缓了几毫秒的反应速度，训练射击时比以往次数更多的偏靶以及阴雨天膝盖关节的隐隐作痛仍然姗姗来迟。如今的007已经年近五十，而唯一一个让他没有接受M的建议，退休回家享受与爱人共度的晚年时光的原因是Q在他收到Moneypenney寄来的，让他考虑是否要填写的退休申请书那天漫不经心脱口而出的那句话。

“按你现在的年龄来看，用老年机这件事倒是变得可以理解了。”

在说出这句话的时候Q的视线还停留在他的笔电屏幕上，那双漂亮的翠绿色眼睛被眼镜片折射出的白光掩盖。读完了退休福利正要翻页的准·前00特工手上动作一顿，不爽的眯起了眼睛。

“所以说你是在讽刺我老了？”

“我的本意是嘲笑你手里的这份退休书。”察觉到他的视线，Q抬起头看向他，在习惯性的解释后想起了什么似的，嘴角噙着一抹狡猾的笑又低下头去。“不过如果是说你已经到了可以退居二线的年纪，我并不反对。”

出口不忌的后果是Q被Bond揽着腰来了个法式深吻，第二天M收到了007寄回来的退休申请，特工需要填写的表格页只在纸的边缘多出了一行小字“我认为你会退休的比我早，M”，最终签名的地方被龙飞凤舞的“James Bond”占的满满当当。

我才不老，00特工在把拆开塞进西装外套里的狙击枪从新拿出来组装好，架在茶水间窗台上的时候在心里默默的念叨，就算我现在十发子弹只有七发命中十环也不代表我老了。For god sakes，我还要坚持到Q也退休之后呢——我可不想变成一个靠甜心宝贝Cute的工资过活的无业游民，到时候他一定会对着我在家穿着围裙做饭的样子笑的不可开交。

“Bond？”他的军需官在耳麦的那一侧催促，“你需要抓紧时间了。尽管我已经黑进了他们的通讯系统，但是我想用不了几分钟他们还是会发觉狙击手汇报厅内状况的次数似乎比以前少了一点。”

“当然，我知道，很快搞定。”00特工压低了声音，完成狙击枪组装的最后步骤，通过瞄准镜将枪口对准了正在和一位女士碰杯的男人。今天的任务相对的简单，目标只是一个挡在大英政府道上的自大狂而已，MI6顶级特工已经被派去解决这种人不止一次了。他在心里盘算着明天回到家是否会被Q拽去预定一颗圣诞树——过一阵子就是圣诞节了。“明天想做什么？别告诉我你打算去商场的圣诞促销——就算我有假也不会去的，Cute，毕竟老年人不适合圣诞大采购。”刻意咬重“老年人”三个字的时候Bond简直可以想象到爱人无奈的抱起手臂的情景，而这想象让他的面部线条变得柔和。

“Double-o-seven，我已经说过——”

“我知道，‘再说就别想进家门’，”Bond轻声笑着，把注意力集中回手里的狙击枪上，再一次瞄准了刚刚挪动了位置的目标。“明天早上见，hon，现在我需要集中精力。”在片刻的沉默后Bond闭上了左眼，再三确定枪口直指男人的胸膛*，然后扣下了板机。

变故就在这一刻发生。

Bond的耳边突然响起嗡鸣，凭空而降的巨大噪音让他在霎那间瞳孔骤缩，手里的枪偏开了几厘米。被打碎的玻璃有几片溅到了他的身上，舞厅里响起惊呼声，被打中肩膀的目标人物跌倒在大理石砖上疼的直抽气，一直以来站在舞厅周围的，几乎要被人们忽略的黑衣男人们开始向Bond的藏身之处逼近。

爱人在耳麦里隐隐约约喊着自己的名字，警报声响彻了整个建筑，但是Bond已经无暇去顾及这些了。

他倒在地板上，头疼的像是要炸开了一样，脑内的轰鸣声让他的耳膜近乎是针刺般疼痛着。

Shit，shit，shit，shit，shit.

Bond在心里默默咒骂着，把自己蜷缩起来，半跪在地上开始干呕，眼前因为疼痛阵阵发黑，剧烈的咳嗽着像是要把胃都翻出来。

比起身体的不适，几近失聪失明的处境更让Bond心惊。他知道那一枪已经落空，现在他需要做的就是从新握住他的指纹枪，然后要么逃离，要么和那些保镖硬碰硬——反正绝不可能是躺在这里，像只火鸡一样任人宰割。

他试着站起来，但最终只是在勉强直立时脑中迸发的剧痛中再次踉跄着摔倒在墙边——鉴于他的腿触碰到了狙击枪的支架，他起码能确定自己现在又靠回了窗边。耳鸣的状况略微减轻，他能勉强听清军需官在耳麦里已经有些歇斯底里的喊声。“Bond! What‘s happening？Tell me WHAT THE HELL is going on？！”

“Ah.....Q，”视线仍然模糊的007特工已经听不见自己的声音，手在身上胡乱摸索，最终在触碰到三件套左胸口袋时微微一顿，然后从里面掏出一支钢笔。

笔身上刻着自己名字的缩写——Q在他们的四周年纪念日送给他的礼物。他清晰的记得当时自己在拆开礼盒时爆发出的大笑和Q抿着唇用Q式假笑警告自己“再笑就还给我”。当时他调侃着问过自己的爱人“所以这玩意真的能爆炸？”，得到的回复是“不要小瞧你男朋友的创新和改革能力，Bond。”

而现在他只能把还能再见到军需官的希望寄托在他的爱人身上，并在心里默默祈祷Q当时做这支笔不仅仅是为了开一个玩笑。该死的头疼，Bond在心里咒骂着，couldn’t you have waited until I took the bloody shoot? “I hope you meant it with the exploding pen.”

幸好Bond在保镖们冲进茶水间的十秒前恢复了一部分视力，恰好能让他勉强看清周围的环境，以确保不会将爆炸钢笔在错误的时机扔到了错误的位置，导致自己被军需官送给他的纪念日礼物炸死在一间积满灰尘的茶水间里。

他在几名黑衣人几乎就要把手按在门把手上的时候将笔掷了出去，并且在笔脱手的前一秒看到了笔杆上闪烁的红灯。所以它的确会爆炸，Bond愉悦的想着，所以Cute的确认真满足了我的心愿。

美中不足的是他低估了爱人的创新和改革能力：爆炸钢笔的威力似乎超出了预期。他被震波炸出了建筑，在落入水中的那一刻MI6从不信神的顶级特工几乎想要感谢上帝：茶水间面冲街道的窗户底下就是花园的人工湖。

Bond再次醒来的时候是一个夜晚。

他的头已经不再疼痛，取代而之的是小腹上的绷带以及左手大臂上被缝了针的长划痕，外加一条被半吊在空中的腿和缠的严严实实的脑袋。  
和Q相识后，醒来时听见身侧细小的敲击键盘声，屋子被伯爵茶的香气盈满对于特工先生来说已经是再正常不过的事，他有些费力的转过头去，冲着自己的军需官露出招牌式的James Bond笑容，握住了Q一瞬间停止动作的手。

“我真没想到那是货真价实的爆炸钢笔，还是升级版的。”

“我以为你会在拿到的那一刻就找个机会试用以便确认。”

“这样的话我就已经因为不会关掉那玩意而把我们的房子炸掉了。”Bond懒洋洋的接过了Q递过来的水，顺口插科打诨。“谁救了我？”

“009。”Q回答道，尽管他脸上的表情告诉Bond他现在想要讨论的并不是这个。“他当时恰巧在同一个城市执行一个任务，我听到你的情况不对劲就立刻调他过来支援了。”

“Worst thing ever.” 直觉告诉Bond 他的Cute生气了，而且马上就要爆发，所以在这之前他不介意将这个话题进行的久一点。“现在我欠他一个人情。他会用这个勒索我的，相信我，比如让我说服你给他做他想要的装备。”

“Bond.”Q打断了他，“医生说这次突然的头痛和恶心是蛛网膜下出血引起的*。”

“Wha......Ah.”Bond漫不经心的挥了挥那只没受伤的手。“Never mind. I suppose I'll need to——”

“问题在于这种症状并不是突发的，它已经出现过很多次了，James Bond，这是医生告诉我的！”Q猛的把笔电的屏幕扣上，碧色的眼睛里翻涌着怒火。“两个月前你就开始偶尔按你的太阳穴，别以为我没看见！”

“但是这又不是什么稀奇的，我亲爱的Q.” MI6的顶级特工鲜少有心虚的一面——但是Bond还是试图和他年轻的爱人争辩。“作为特工，我想我有权利在从事这个行业的第十五年里开始有些身体上的小毛病。而且比起阴天跛脚，头疼不过是——”

他猛的顿住了，因为他看到Q的眼睛里似乎闪烁着水光。

军需官深呼吸了几次才从新开口。“但是你应该告诉我，James. 你应该告诉我。”他摘下眼镜，把脸埋进手里，语速飞快。“天啊，看在上帝的份上，James Bond——我们已经结婚三年了，三年，James，这方面的事情你从来不告诉我什么——不，Bond，腿疼的事情不是你说的，是我问出来的。但是——我的老天爷——你也知道头疼比膝盖出毛病严重的多。严重的多，James，当疼痛的不是你的关节而是你的大脑！且不论你当时是在执行任务，就算你是在开车——你能想象吗，Double-o-seven，想想你没有带爆炸钢笔的后果！我也许有必要提醒你，Bond，如果你在一年恋爱三年婚姻后还没有搞清楚的话：你现在不是一个随时可以去赴死的单身汉了！所以如果你不重视你的身体状况的话——如果你——”

在之后的几分钟沉默里，Bond似是听到了一声细微的哽咽。所以在Q抬起头来时，Bond庆幸那双眼睛里并没有泪水，但是取代而之的混杂着受伤和忧虑的怒气让Bond清晰的感觉到心跳停了一秒。

“Hey，Cute——”他再一次握住他的军需官修长白暂的左手——那只手的无名指上有一枚闪闪发光的婚戒——蓝眼睛看向他的爱人。“我很抱歉。你知道我不是这个意思——我是说，我并没有想让你担心。”顿了一下后，Bond斟酌着开口，“至于我没说过的原因——我没有想过会这么严重，你知道的。我只是.....习惯了罢了。”

Q低着头没有说话。Bond感觉到不安在心底蔓延。他从第一次见面以来就不停的在给他的爱人惹麻烦，小到丢失装备，大到一声不响的人间蒸发。每一次Q都会在自己回来后原谅他——也许会发一顿脾气，也许会威胁他再也不给他做一件装备，但他总是会喋喋不休的把自己怼到低头认错为止，然后满意的指使自己去给他泡茶，并在他回来的时候懒洋洋的批准一个吻，宣告着事情一笔勾销。但他从来没有，从来没有看到过Q如此沉默着一言不发。

就在他几乎要不顾浑身的绷带下床抱住他的军需官的时候，Q站起来将Moneypenney下午来访时放在另一把椅子上的饭盒拿了过来，一声不吭的把二人份的便当摆在病床的折叠餐桌上。

“Q？”

“......”Q扶正眼镜，半晌后终于叹了一口气。  
“我知道你的意思是不想让我担心，Bond，我还没有蠢到那个份上。”他抿了抿唇，但是最终还是开口。

“但是你没有意识到吗，James，这是你作为007第一次没有完成属于你的任务。”他直视那双托帕石般的蓝眼睛，看那双漂亮的眸子因为他的话瞳孔骤缩。“你的目标对象已经死了，但杀死他的是009。你不再是那个从不失败的MI6超级英雄了。”

“Bond，你已经老了。”

Bond在病床张了张嘴，然后垂下了目光。

“鉴于我们都不太擅长做饭，也许我们不该拒绝Moneypenney的好意，你说呢，my dear？”

他神色如常的伸手去拿叉子，对身侧被攥出褶皱的床单视而不见。

M在Bond醒来十天后终于在Moneypenney的陪同下踏入了他的病房。彼时Q正在（在患者本人的强烈要求下）喂MI6的铁血硬汉James Bond吃早餐，在M进来的一瞬间他把手收了回去，僵硬的把叉子，勺子和刀都塞进了Bond唯一还能动用的右手里。这个举动让他的丈夫笑出声来，军需官微恼的给了他一记肘击。

早知道如此我就算和MI5签条约免费给他们提供装备和人员也不会批他们的那份结婚申请。M在心里默默叹了口气，然后踱步到Bond的病床前站定，手里拿着一份文件，Bond看到上面写着自己的名字。

“Double-o-seven.”

“Mmm, any problem, sir?” Bond用力的吞下嘴里的土豆泥。M皱了皱眉头，但还是决定不对此发表看法。

“如果Q的汇报没有问题且无夹杂私心的话，这次任务是因为你突然身体不适导致的失败吧？”

“如果您一定要知道的话，是的，sir.”Bond挑起了眉毛。鉴于这是他唯一一次搞砸自己的任务，他并不想再次提起它。

“我派你去之前说过这个任务非常简单，而且会是你今年最后一个任务，以给你一个和Q过圣诞节的机会。我是这么说的吧？”

“Yes, sir.”尽管Bond明确表达了自己对圣诞大采购的厌恶，但这不妨碍他为了能和Q一起过节而心情愉悦，哪怕这代表着他必须陪Q去圣诞大采购，不管他说什么都没用。

“很好。那么最后两个问题：你是否将永远忠于英格兰？”

“Of course，sir.” 为MI6服务了十五年的007特工皱了皱眉，对这个问题的用意提出质疑，但还是毫不犹豫的回答。

“你今年——如果我没记错的话——快五十岁了吧？四十八？”

“......”在短暂的沉默后，Bond终究还是开口。“四十七，sir.”

“Very well.”M点了点头，将手里的文件递给他。“Your vacation starts today, Double-o-seven.”他眯起眼睛看了看手腕上有显示日期功能的劳力士手表。 “And since I said that the mission will the last one of this year, then let it be it.”

他俯下身，给了愣在病床上的Bond一个短暂的拥抱——这不符合平日里Gareth Mallory的作风。

“James Bond，Double-o-seven,” 接着，他扫视了一圈屋里的其他人，以颁奖典礼上主持人的语气开口，庄重而严肃的像是在宣读功勋。“是MI6历史上所拥有的，最伟大的特工之一。他集勇敢，果断，忠诚，坚毅于一身的伟大品质，是我之前从未见过、想必也不会再在另一个人身上看到的。尽管他，”说着他瞥了一眼Bond吊起来的腿，“有时候会造成一些不必要的损失，甚至因为使用一些极端手段完成任务而引起恐慌，但是他仍然是一个英雄。”  
“People will die, certainly, but heroes never grow old.”  
(“人们都会死去，诚然，但英雄永不落幕。”)

当屋子里安静下来的时候Bond一言不发的伸手拆开了Mallory给他的文件袋，而MI6的掌权人仍然在屋子正中央站的笔挺，威严的目光轮流落在屋子里的每个人身上，样子肃穆而滑稽的像个街头的行为艺术家。

文件袋里是一份记载了007所有经历的个人档案，一份已经填完了所有信息的退休申请书，以及一份同样只差签名的00特工咨询教官职位申请——一份顾问性质的工作，给缺乏自信和经验的年轻特工提供指导。两份申请书上的日期告诉MI6明星特工以及探过头来阅读文件的Q，Bond将在他退休的三个月后再次踏进MI6的大门。

最后Bond冲他的现任上司伸出他仅剩的，还能活动的右手。

“Thank you, M.” 当Mallory将那只手握住后，他又补了一句，“......Both of you.”

出院的那天Moneypenney踩着她细的能扎死人的高跟鞋，将Bond放在MI6的所有东西塞进一个纸盒里拿了过来。

“其实我还对另外一些东西有点印象，”她将盒子放在Bond床头的时候告诉他——彼时Bond正在Q的帮助下试图在断了一条胳膊和一条腿的情况下借助拐杖站起来。“但是过去时间太久了，没能找到——不过我想其实你也不需要它们了。”

“Eve，如果要去找我的东西就应该去Q-Branch——我还以为你应该比任何人都清楚这个。”Bond挑眉笑着指了指身边的Q。后者无奈的叹了口气，“你装作被炸哑了嗓子也无伤大雅，Bond.”

Moneypenney吐吐舌头。“好吧。不管怎么样，等你痊愈了以后联系我。我们会给你准备告别派对的。”

“然后再在三个月后迎接我回来。你想在派对上干什么，在MI6放纸爆竹吗？M一定会开除你，而我会是那个告发你的人。”

“我会把姜饼渣倒在你头上。”Q和已经出了门但又探回一个脑袋的Moneypenney同时给出了这个答案，然后大笑起来——他们都知道Bond恨死了圣诞姜饼。

最终Bond在Q的帮助下一瘸一拐的从病房挪到了电梯前，又把着大门口石台阶的扶手一级一级的踉跄着走下来。双零特工在这期间弄清了一件事：他的丈夫比他想象中的更有力气。

“你太重了。”军需官在Bond又一次几乎整个人挂在他身上的时候费力的把他扶正。“你至少胖了十公斤，Bond，我不记得Moneypenney给我们带过这么多次午餐。”

“你可没资格这么说我，skinny boy.”MI6的前特工漫不经心的反驳——这四年来他一直致力于把爱人养胖。“我的体重至少还在正常变化。我很好奇你是怎么在从不运动的情况下瘦成一根火柴的。”

在终于迈下了四十三级台阶（“该死的多！”Q埋怨），站在医疗处门口的水泥路上时，Bond停在原地看着那两扇灰色的铁质大门出神。他和Q都知道，这将会是他最后一次从这栋建筑里走出来。

Bond第一次在那间充满消毒水味道的屋子里醒来的时候，看到的只有身侧响个不停的心电图和吊瓶，之后的不知多少次也是。他曾以为他将永远，永远面对空荡荡的病房睁开双眼，直到有一天在那里长眠。

幸运的是，最终他并没有留在这里，离开的时候也并非孤身一人。 

“Q.” Bond忽然开口。

“Yes？”

“我想.....我也许真的老了。”Bond仍然出神的盯着医疗处的大门。“也许之前我还可以刻意忽略我相对于其他人来说已经足够缓慢的衰老，但是这次我连自己的任务都没完成，哪怕它比以往的每一次都简单。虽然这很让人恼火，但是它让我认识到了我已经是一个老人的事实。”他深吸了一口气，然后坦然的笑了。“事实上我一直都清楚这一点。而让我一直不愿意承认它的原因......我想，恐怕你得怪你自己，我的Cute。”

Bond终于转向他的军需官，蓝色的眼睛笑的弯了起来，Q可以看到他眼角的皱纹——岁月留下的痕迹。“你还年轻，Q，你比我年轻的太多。所以也许在你提起这件事的那一瞬间，我的潜意识告诉我——如果我真的点头同意了你的那番话——那么我就要失去你了。你会离开我，Q，当我低头承认我的黄金时代已经过去，就像贵妇抛弃氧化暗淡下来的银戒一般。我想这就是原因。”

Q愣住了。过了一会他才开口，声音里带着他自己都没发觉的颤音。“And what made you change your mind?”

“因为我知道你不会那么做。好吧，也许你会，但是一定不是因为我的年龄，这点我可以确定。”Bond耸了耸肩，低头拉过Q的左手，在他无名指的戒指上印下一个吻。“而且至少我还知道你爱我。而这对于一个孤独而破碎的老人来说，我想已经足够了。”

Q低下头，久久未语。但是Bond知道他只是在组织语言，亦或者在下定某个决心。

“Bond.” 最后Q抬起头来看向他，碧绿的双眸里是平静的海。

“也许你有朝一日不会再是那个能拯救这个世界的英雄——顺便说一句，这个是你必须承认的事实，不管你愿意与否——但你仍是我的特工。007的代号已经成为了你生命的一部分，而只要你还是我认识的那个James Bond，我就永远是你的军需官，就算你现在已经老到无法完成你的任务，就算你有一天会病魔缠身视线模糊到再不能拾起那把PPK指纹枪命中十环。”Q有些不自然的转过头去，习惯性的推了推眼镜。“我向你保证。”

-Fin.-

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *1: 好多电影里的特工开枪的时候都爆头，但是事实上现实里大家都打胸，因为胸腔面积大所以就好打一些
> 
> *2: 蛛网膜下出血，指脑底部或脑表面的病变血管破裂，血液直接流入蛛网膜下腔引起的一种临床综合征，又称为原发性蛛网膜下腔出血，比较严重，但是及时治疗就好了其实


End file.
